callofdutyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of duty: Trench Warfare
CoD:TW would be a game about Canada, GB(Great Britain), USA and Germany during WWI. *I am NOT done this article, so please do not bug me about it(unless you like just tell me why and were on it.) Weapons Rifle :Ross rifle :Ross Rifle Scoped :Lee-Enfield :Lee-Enfield Scoped :Gewehr88 :Springfield M1903 :M1917 Enfield :M1918 BAR :Gewehr98 Scoped :Lebel 1886 Rifle :Bertheir M1907 Rifle :Mosin-Nagant :Mosin-Nagant Bayonet :Mosin-Nagant Scoped :Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 :Mauser M93 Pistols :Mauser C96 :Webly Revolver :Ruby Pistol :LugerP08 :Mosin M1895 :Colt M1911 Sub-Machine Guns(SMG) :MP18 Machine Guns(MG) :M1917 Browning MG :Vickers MG :M1910 Maxim MG :Maschinengewehr 08 :Hotchkiss M1914 :Lewis MG Shotguns :Winchester M1912 :Winchester M1897 Grenades :Mills Bomb :Stielhandgranate Explosives/Misc. :Satchel :Artillery :Mortars Flamethrowers :Kleinflammenwerfer :Grofflammenwerfer :Flammenwerfer M. 16. Anti-Tank(A-T) Rifles :Mauser Anti-Tank Rifle Forces\Playable\Character\Gender *Canada\Yes\Pte. William Howlett\Male *Australia\Yes\L/Cpl. Micheal "Micky" Sharde\Male *Great Britain\Yes\W.O. Norman Henry\Male *Russia\Yes\Porucik Tania Borovitch\Female *Germany\Yes\Gefr. Heinrich Viehwager\Male *United States of America\Yes\Maj. Jensen Schmit *Ottoman Empire\No\N/A\N/A *France\No\N/A\N/A *Italy\No\N/A\N/A *Austria-Hungary\No\N/A\N/A Non-Playable or Non-Player Characters(NPC) Canada *Cpt. Welt *Sgt. Robiechaud *Sgt. Matson *Cpl. Setalcer *L/Cpl. Oselet *Pte. Gordon *Pte. Celdman *Pte. Keller Australia *Maj. Walker *Lt. Fergus *Sgt. Jonasson *Pvt. Nices *Pvt. Jenns Great Birtain *Cpl. Franklin *L/Cpl. Church *Pvt. Wilson *Pvt. Smith *Pvt. Andrews *Pvt. Thomas Russia *Shtabs-kapitan Zuhkov *Podporuchik Asimov *Podpraporshchik Yablokov *Mladshij unter-ofitser Baranova *Efrejtor Ryanov *Efrejtor Sokov *Ryadovoj Рядовой Linchuk USA *1Lt. Moore *MSgt. Long *Sgt. Ross *Sgt. Wood *Cpl. McCullin *Pvt. Dixon *Pvt. Coleman Germany *Oberstleutnant Koch *Major König *Hauptmann Braun *Obergefreiter Hoffmann *Gerfreiter Lange *Soldat Heits Levels *L.1: "Sole Survivor" *Country: GB *Starting Weapon(s): Slot-1:Mauser C96|Slot-2:N/A You are in a German POW camp and all your squadmates are dead. You grab a rifle then move into the trenches and start fighting. You move to a bunker and then you go in a clear it out. Then you take out all the Gun emplacements. You are then rescued and you fight your way out. When going out you must take out a machine gun. ------------ *L.2: "Mischief" *Country: Germany *Starting Weapon(s): Slot-1:Gewehr88|Slot-2:Mauser C96 pistol You are going to Vimy ridge with more supplies but are hit by tank shells. Your truck rolls over and half of your squad is dead. You must grab your rifle and shoot the infantry to protect Sdt. Hiets while blows up the tank. After the tank is gone you must catch up the the other trucks by taking short cuts through the woods were enemys are hiding(its a surprise attack). After killing all enemies you make it to the other convoys and get to Vimy Ridge. By the time you get there the British are attacking Vimy ridge but you must hold them off and destroy three tanks.(Cutscene) The radio rings and the radio operator tells you that the Canadians are coming to Vimy and an Ottoman camp has been destroyed. Your "Sarge" then says that they are moving out somewhere else tomorrow and then the Radio operator says that they could sure use you. ------------ *L.3: "Surprise!" *Country: Canada *Starting Weapon(s): Slot-1:Ross Rifle Scoped|Slot-2:Webly Revolver You attack an Ottoman Munitions camp at night. First you snipe the guards while the Ottoman tanks are still moving so they do not hear your shots. Then you must go in and destroy thre Munitions stockpiles. Then you grab a Mauser A-T rifle and destroy five tanks. When leaving you find a bunker and Cpl. Setalcer ask for permission to go in, Cpt. Welt says yes but orders you to go in with Setalcer. You find Ottoman operations plans inside but When taking the last step out an Ottoman appears out of nowhere attacks you. Setalcer jumps in to save you and stabs the Ottoman in the heart but is shot by the Ottoman becuase he had his finger squeezing the trigger right as Setalcer stabs him.(Cutscene) Setalcer is then loaded onto a truck and says to you "I'll be O-K. I-" then he falls back down to the trucks bed. Then you are promoted to Lance Corporal. ------------ *L.4 "Tank and Shell" *Country: US *Starting weapon(s): Slot-1:Tank shell|Slot-2:Machine Gun You are a tanker and are tasked with destroying an enemy millitary camp and later escorting troop transport. You move to destroy the camp and do, or I hope you would. You then Meet up with the Troop transport and the other escorts, you must save at least 2 out of 8 transports(except in Veteren you must save at least 4 out of 8). You then reach the target area and then destroy another camp. ------------ *L.5 "Bane" *Country: Australia *Starting weapon(s): Slot-1:Lee-Enfield|Slot-2:Webly Revolver You are patroling a Small Munitions factory while one of your squadmates myseriously vanishes, than another, then another and then you spot a Austria-Hungarian about to take on of your men away and then you must shoot him, or you can lose the last man there(On Veteren your squadmate always dies). Then a half-scale milltary assault is launched on you by Austria-Hungary. You must defend the factory untill reinforcements arrive. When help comess you must destroy three tanks and mop up anymore additional troops.(Cutscene) You are now on a troop transport but is suddenly hit by an explosive round. ------------ *L.6 "Lucky bastards" *Country: Canada *Starting weapon(s): Slot-1:Ross Rifle|Slot-2:Colt M.1911 (cutscene)You are sitting on top of a tank, riding to Vimy ridge. The tank in front of you calls out that an air plane is coming. You dive out of the way as the planes bombed the tanks. You, Cpt. Welt and another trooper grab squadmates and drag them to a crater.(cutscene ends) You then get ordered to move up to the next trench, as you jump in a german wrestles you to the ground (cutscene)Cpt. Welt smacks the german with the butt of his gunand kicks him in the face, he then stabs his knife into the german's eye and pulls it out. Cpt. Welt helps you up and immediately afterwards you fall into a bunkerthrough 2 levels. Welt tells you to go around a meet up at the next bunker. you move through the bunker, steal a few maps and intel. When you meet up with Cpt. Welt and you're squad Welt is repeatedly shot by a German machine gun and falls into you're arms (cutscene), you lay him down into a crater and put his gun on his chest.(cutscene ends) You then sprint to the trenches and fire at the germans. After repeating twice more you're done the level.